Vridian Academy
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: Ever wonder what High School is like for Pokemon? Well, how about finding out what it's like in the worst school Kanto has to offer? Enjoy a knee-slapping funny parody of Rockstar's ever infamous Bully, Canis Canem Edit video game from a Pokemon's POV.


_A/N: _Well, I've started up a new fic at long last! I've been holding onto this idea for a while, but a video game I've recently played put me up into actually doing it.Now, it's been revised into a Pokemon parody of Rockstar's game, _Bully_. _Canis Canem Edit, _as it's known in some countries.

Well, this is a high school fic involving your favorite Pokes from Poke Vacation. I think that says it all. Now... let's get this party started!

-------XDXDXDXD--------

_Chapter 1: Welcome to Viridian Academy_

"I can't believe this..."

"What? You act like this is the first time something like this happened."

"IT IS!!"

A rickety yellow schoolbus was being driven down a road mid-afternoon, driven by a bubble-gum chewing Jynx in a blue jumpsuit, and carrying six younger teenage Pokemon, two of which were arguing.

"We've ALWAYS gotten in trouble by YOU and HIM!" An angry Pikachu wearing a blue school sweater over a white shirt with plain tan pants shouted at a Meowth lying back in his seat. The cat wore similar clothing along with a Flareon and Psyduck. The Pikachu had never done very well at his old school. Thus, his parents were constantly disappointed with him. He wondered if being expelled had landed him into being disowned by his folks...

"Eh... this was chump work, Swift. We've done worse," The Meowth replied to the Pikachu. "Haven't we, Psy?"

"Ah, yeah! Tons, Rebel." replied the Psyduck, going through a bag of barbeque chips. "Like that time we hung Jimmy from by his underwear from the flag pole and played the national anthem over the loudspeaker?"

Rebel sat up excitedly. "Yeah! Or like the time we flooded all the school's bathrooms using all the sweaty gym towels and cherry bombs!"

Psy laughed out loud. "Classic. Torturing that school rocked, dude."

"Yeah, the very same school we ALL got EXPELLED from because of you two!" Retorted a very angry Eevee. Unlike the boys she was wearing a white blouse, blue tie, and a blue skirt, and looked very, very pissed. "Your stupid prank, that _we_ somehowgot mixed in with caused—"

"Let it go, Nia." Swift advised the Eevee, because Rebel and Psy only looked like they had just received high praise at the mention of expulsion.

"Ah, yes... the pinnacle of our disorientating middle-school pranking careers..." Rebel sighed. "Reckoning of a Thousand Computers!"

"Including having people freak out enough to chuck 'em out the windows in fear!" Psy added in. "Oh, not to mention we totally ducked the staff for three hours straight afterwards!"

"Yeah..." Reminisced Rebel contentedly falling back in his seat. "Remember how one almost hit Lewis?"

Psy only chuckled. "That was great..."

"Think we did well? Left our mark?" Rebel asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, dude!"

"You're both sick and on drugs." Sonar, the Flareon, commented disgustedly.

"I'd say 'tell me about it', but that would only encourage them." Said a Vulpix, dressed similarly to the Eevee, wearing a blouse, though with a red tie to match her fur and an orange-red skirt.

"Ey, you kids! Shut up in there, this is _ma bus!" _Croaked the Jynx, waving a fist whist the bus swerved dangerously in traffic.

There was a loud beep as a car dodged the undirected bus and th students all lurched right. Nia froze fearfully, and Swift simply shook his head in a clearly disdainful manner. "Hopefully our new school won't have a staff anything like this lady... or we're all doomed."

Sonar, looking out the window, took in the area, the kids running around attacking a private mailbox and a middle-aged guy running out of his house with a stick. "Judging by the neighborhood, I doubt it won't..."

"Relax Swift, all we have to do is not to talk any more than necessary, don't make eye contact with the wrong sorts, and hope all goes well." Valerie suggested jokingly from her paper back book.

Nia laughed, but Swift didn't seem very reassured. Just then, the bus came to such an abrupt stop that everyone was pushed forward. Psy flipped over his seat.

"Alright, git off ma bus, you lil' ingrates!" The Jynx called back, opening the door. As they filed off the vehicle, she added, "Now wait 'ere for yer assistant principle before enterin' school grounds, kapeesh?"

"Loud and clear," Rebel chimed, flicking two fingers in a salute good-bye.

Once outside the six got a good first look of their new school. At once, they knew they were attendees to be of a boarding school. Psy groaned. From the gate, they could see the grounds beyond were very roomy. But they couldn't see much before a Persian dressed in a black suit, skirt and high heels walked in on them.

The cat, one Rebel instantly looked over up and down with interest, also had sharp, ruby-red rimmed glasses, and through them she looked down at the six critically, her feline eyes somewhat intimidating. Sonar yawned. "So, you lot must be the delinquents expelled from your last school and shall now attend here, correct?"

"We're not delinquents—" Swift began hotly, but Persian stepped all over him.

"_Unless _you're a bunch of dropouts with no school or life and are here just to disturb our academically focused students? In which case, I will have no problem calling the police..."

"Delinquents at your service, ma'am!" Rebel pipped up on the group's behalf.

She adjusted her glasses with a cynical smile. "Excellent. Now, Welcome to Viridian Academy. So long as you make us happy, and refrain from suing, I'm sure you all will be very happy here. Our Principle would like to address you all before your start here... I see you all have gotten dress code correctly... Good. Make sure it stays that way. Our Principle does like his students to obey the rules..." she smiled suddenly, taking on a slightly flustered composition as her tail curled. "He's a good man... a _very _good man..."

"Dude, she _digs _our new Principle?!" Psy explained in amusement. "Gnarly, dude... gnarly..."

"You will address me as Ms. Felix." The flustered Persian promptly changed the subject. "He's in the main office. I trust you can make your own way there quickly? Our Principle does not like to wait." She was suddenly a lot more stern.

"Yeah, sure." Swift answered non-committingly and began to walk through the open gates with the others.

Students, a number of different species of Pokemon, were walking about on the grounds, mindlessly chattering to each other, carrying books, talking about the newest comics, or beating up the less fortunate. However, Swift could only take in the building's size.

"It's like a castle..."

"We ain't in Harry Potter, mousy." Rebel commented nonchalantly. "So don't get any ideas."

"Great, this means long walks through the halls between classes and ending up late all the time," Valerie groaned. "I can feel it... dammit."

A Machoke in a blue letter jacket with blue jeans passed by a timid looking Drowzee who was wearing tan pants and a green Viridian sweater. The Machoke brushed roughly past him. "Stay outta my way, fatso!"

Drowzee spun around, and twisting his face up in indignant rage, shouted: "Go suck on something!"

Machoke slowly turned around, a look of incomprehension was etched on his face. "What did you say to me?"

"Uh, eh... .H-how's the w-weather?"

Machoke pointed at him. "Yeah, you better change your words to suit me!" With that he left. The Drowzee, recovering from his fright, waddled off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, that was close! I almost peed my pants!" he voiced out to no one in particular, but the six had heard him loud and clear.

"This could get annoying," Sonar sighed deeply.

------------XxXDxXXX-------------

They entered the school; the floor was a surprisingly shinny tan-ish brown, with the Viridian Academy logo painted in the middle in black, a leaf similar to its gym badge crossing another identical leaf. There was a staircase going to the second floor both left and right splitting from further back from the entrance, along with halls leading off to many blue dingy school lockers and boring classrooms. Students walked about here too, some students Sonar and Psy were positive they had seen outside just a second ago...

"Dude... do they like, warp?" Psy asked.

Once they got upstairs and into the principles office, which was nicely furnished with lamps plants, a maple colored carpet and many elegant pictures. A man, yes the only human in the story, came from around a long desk. He had brown hair and was wearing an orange suit. Swift cautiously noted his secretary was a Persian and was beginning to put two plus two together...

"Ah, there you are... the new kids." Said the principle, smiling down at them. "Yes, yes, I've heard great things about you six... blowing up every single piece of electrical technology on school grounds, graffiti,_ eggings?_ Yeah, I bet you consider those fine achievements, don't you?"

Rebel and Psy looked flattered. Nia slowly turned her head their way casting a death glare and mumbled, "They... did... _all _of that..."

"What's your name—" Swift's sentence was again ran over.

"My name is Mr. Giovanni. _Dr. _Giovanni, more precisely." Said Giovanni with the most pompous air imaginable. It was only made worse when he so self-righteously placed a fist on his chest. "Do you know _why _I accept socially disturbed children like you into my school? Any of you?"

When no answers came to this openly rude question, he continued, "Because, it is my sacred duty to help correct misguided youths and better prepare them for the inevitable mediocre lives ahead of them."

"'Misguided'?" Rebel asked, offended.

"'Inevitably mediocre'?" Swift narrowed his eyes.

Psy laughed. "Ha, he said _duty_."

"You see, you all excel at making trouble. I excel at correcting naughty little children like you." Explained Dr. Giovanni as if nothing at all had been said. "Now, I have a feeling you five—"

"Six!" Rebel called. He was currently away from the group, busy trying to snatch a shinny trophy from the shelves.

"_Six_. I have a feeling you six will get along just fine here..." he moved Rebel back to the group where the cat immediately crossed his arms in annoyance. He pointed at them all. "Now you all _will _keep a clean nose... or _we _will clean it _for _you! Ah, Ms. Felix!"

The Persian had just returned, holding a mug. "Hello, Dr. Giovanni," she answered sweetly. "I've just bought your coffee, dark and with three packets of Splenda... just the way you like it."

Giovanni smiled at his secretary, ignoring or not noticing the fact she was staring adoringly at him. "Ah, you _are _good to me, Ms. Felix. Now show these five—"

"Six!!" Sonar pulled Rebel away from the trophies this time.

"—around school grounds, wouldn't you?"

"Certainly, Dr. Giovanni, anything for you." She finished with a final sultry look before turning to the six. "Come along, ingrates." Her nice tone died.

"Remember, keep your noses clean or we will clean them for you!" Giovanni called as they left out the office. Swift was so very sure that would _not _be the last time he'd visit there in a dump like this...

"This sucks." He stated aloud, Ms. Felix was walking way ahead of them, and the Pikachu was certain she had forgotten all about showing them around.

"Head to your dormitories! Girls, your dorm is off to the left! In the schoolyard!" She shouted, and without waiting for them, proceeded on to the teacher's lounge.

Swift shook his head. "Something's wrong with all the adults here, the students are all psycho, and now Giovanni thinks he can tame _me_?" Swift announced all-importantly with a haughty look. This school has just declared war with his pride. "We shall see, my friend. I only give people what they have coming to them!"

"Agreed," Sonar stated strongly as he opened the door for them. Outside, a Nuzleaf was tossing firecrackers at a fleeing Girafarig. "...and by the looks of it, keeping a 'clean nose' here might just be close to impossible." he grinned. "Not like that will be problem."

As the bangs went off, and little girls nearby screamed, the five unconcernedly made their way to a four way intersection in the schoolyard.

Valerie and Nia turned left. "Well boys, our dorm is this way..." the Vulpix sounded slightly uncomfortable leaving.

"Yeah. Just follow your own advice and don't make much eye contact... especially if they seem deranged." Sonar advised before he and the other males in their group turned right.

Valerie nodded and began leaving with Nia. "Well, come on Nia. Let's show these bi*#es who's boss here."

"Valerie!" The Eevee's ears quickly flew up in surprise at her friend's language.

Valerie shrugged. "Oh damn. Sorry about that, this place must be rubbing off on me..."

Meanwhile, Sonar, Swift, Rebel and Psy approached the boy's dorm. It was the standard brick built, one floor looking building... kinda homy in a dysfunctional sort a way.

"Looks orthodox enough..." Rebel observed. "Gotta change that."

"Yeah, let's go in before someone—"

But there was the firecracker wielding Nuzleaf wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and looking at them with a very pugnacious grin at the door. "Ah, yeah! New meat!"

More of them showed up, all wearing the same outfit as the Nuzleaf. "Yeah, get the new kids! Beat 'em up!" A Vigroth shouted.

As the exit became blocked by students, Swift and the others found they had no choice.

Swift was instantly infuriated. "All right, you want some of this?!"

"Bring it on, weaksauce—" The Nuzleaf couldn't finish for Swift slugged his face in. The Pikachu immediately followed with two more jabs to the face, but the Nuzleaf recovered and tried to punch Swift back, who blocked. Swift grabbed the Nuzleaf, punched him in the gut, and threw him onto the floor.

Taunts and excited jeers for the fight to go on were issued, and a Raichu who wanted to save his friend from being pulverized, was promptly kneed in the gut by Sonar as he lunged forward. "It's dishonorable to attack an opponent whose back's turned to you."

"And who the Hell do think you are, man?!" Shouted the Raichu from the floor. It picked itself up, and the moment it threw a punch, Sonar ducked it and landed a powerful uppercut, knocking the bully of his feet.

"Chuck Norris." Sonar stated with a cold stare.

The other's backed away from Sonar.

Meanwhile, Swift grabbed the now punch-drunk Nuzleaf around the neck in one arm, and hawk-spit into his free hand. "Here it comes!" He smashed the saliva-drenched palm into Nuzleaf's face. "Ah, what's the matter? It'll come out in a week or two!"

He released the Nuzleaf. It tried wiping off the spit before running away blindly, but Swift tripped him. Swift stood proudly over his defeated bully. "Hahaha, eat that!"

Psy pointed. "Ha, you got pwned, n00b."

Rebel turned to the other bullies. "Yeah, see that? More of it's in store for the rest of ya who want to start somethin'!"

Just then, the boy's dorm door flew open. A massive Granbull was standing at them. "You're dead, new kids! DEAD!! HOOOOOO!!!" He charged. Swift couldn't help but freeze and be reminded of a charging rhinoceros. The Granbull floored Psy with one punch and began making a Tarzan roar, pounding his chest with both fists."

The other bullies cheered. "Yeah, Timmy! Kick their asses!"

But then a prefect appeared just as Sonar and Swift prepared to fight again. "Hey!"

"Crap, ditch!" The other bullies all ran away.

"Stop the nonsense if any of you know what's good for you!" A Medichan in a blue suit and red tie ordered. "Now get to your dorms. And there will be Hell to pay if I see anymore gang fighting!"

Swift, disbelievingly, stared at the prefect, waiting for him to mention some of the unfair treatment they had gotten for simply approaching their new dorm. When it didn't come, he turned away, disgusted. "Dammit!"

Sonar followed, and Rebel, grabbing an unconscious Psy's arm, dragged his friend along to the dorm as well.


End file.
